Abisso
L'Abisso, chiamato in maniera più completa Infiniti Strati dell'Abisso, è un piano d'esistenza di allineamento caotico malvagio. Fa parte dei Piani Esterni della Grande Ruota. Descrizione La descrizione dell'Abisso varia tra le diverse fonti. Questo fatto può essere visto come un variare continuo del piano a causa del caos che vi regna. Gli ambienti nell'Abisso variano, anche radicalmente, da strato in strato. Si passa da distese di lava vulcanica a ghiacciai polari, da montagne di carne ad ambienti putridi pieni di funghi velenosi fino ad oceani senza fondo abitati da enormi leviatani. Secondo alcune fonti l'Abisso potrebbe essere un piano vivente, che rigurgita demoni per seminare sempre maggiore caos e distruzione. Abitanti L'Abisso è la base di una delle principali fazioni combattenti nella Guerra Sanguinosa, i tanar'ri, una razza di demoni che governa questo piano. Varie altre creature e divinità caotiche malvagie abitano il piano, tra cui non morti e anche alcuni celestiali rinnegati. I supplicanti dell'Abisso sono chiamati mane. Questi hanno pelle pallida, denti aguzzi, artigli, e vermi che strisciano nella loro carne. I mane che sopravvivono per molti anni possono essere promossi a forme minori di demone. I Signori dei Demoni abitano l'Abisso, tra cui Demogorgon, Graz'zt, Lolth e Pazuzu. Molte divinità malvagie abitano questo piano, tra cui Gruumsh, Vaprak, la Grande Madre e Diinkarazan, la folle divinità imprigionata dei derro. Struttura Come gli altri piani esterni, l'abisso è spazialmente infinito e presumibilmente si compone di un numero infinito di strati, o sotto-piani. Il primo strato dell'Abisso confina con il Pandemonium, con le Terre Esterne, e con il piano di Carceri; è possibile viaggiare tra l'Abisso e questi piani in certi luoghi. Il passaggio per la città-portale di Plague-Mort nelle Terre Esterne si trova sotto la città di Avamposto Infranto nell'Abisso. La maggior parte degli altri portali per i piani vicini prendono la forma di pozzi neri nel terreno, indistinguibili da quelli che portano negli strati inferiori del piano. Il Fiume Stige scorre attraverso l'Abisso a molti altri piani inferiori, e come tale può essere utilizzato per accedere a tali piani. Nell'Abisso, fluisce attraverso gli strati di Pazunia, Sangue di Verme, Secche di Sangue, Scogliere dei Sospiri, Thanatos, il Regno Bianco, Shedaklah, Shendilavri, Goranthis, Durao e Fauci Spalancate tra gli altri. Strati Bibliografia *Richard Baker, Travis Stout e James Wyatt. Guida del Giocatore a Faerun. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2004. *Wolfgang Baur. "Enemies of my Enemy." Dungeon Magazine #149. Bellevue, WA: Paizo Publishing, 2007. *Wolfgang Baur e Gwendolyn Kestral. Expedition to the Demonweb Pits. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2007. *Eric Boyd. "Wells of Darkness." Dungeon Magazine #148. Bellevue, WA: Paizo Publishing, 2007. *David Cook. Planescape Campaign Setting. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1994. *Michael Dobson e Douglas Niles. The Throne of Bloodstone. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1988. *Monte Cook. A Paladin in Hell. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 1998. *-----. The Planewalker's Handbook. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1996. *Jeff Grubb. Manual of the Planes. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1987. *Jeff Grubb, David Noonan e Bruce R. Cordell. Manuale dei Piani. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2001. *James Jacobs, Erik Mona e Ed Stark. Codex Immondo I: Orde dell'Abisso. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2006. *Robert J. King. Blood Hostages. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1996. *Colin McComb. Faces of Evil: The Fiends. Renton, WA: TSR, 1997. *-----. On Hallowed Ground. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1996. *-----. Well of Worlds. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1994. *Colin McComb e Monte Cook. The Great Modron March. Renton, WA: TSR, 1997. *-----. Hellbound: The Blood War. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1996. *David Noonan. Perfetto Sacerdote. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2004. *-----. Monster Manual V. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2007. *F. Wesley Schneider. "The River Styx." Dragon Magazine #358. Bellevue, WA: Paizo Publishing, 2007. *Robert J. Schwalb. "Into the Maw." Dungeon Magazine #147. Bellevue, WA: Paizo Publishing, 2007. *Lester W. Smith e Wolfgang Baur. Planes of Chaos. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1994. *Gary Gygax e David C. Sutherland III. Queen of the Spiders. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1986. *Greg A. Vaughan. "Prince of Demons." Dungeon Magazine #150. Bellevue, WA: Paizo Publishing, 2007. *Skip Williams. In the Abyss. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1994. Categoria:Piani